Nuevos Vecinos
by Taste-me.Sunamy
Summary: Bella vuelve de sus vacaciones, pero cuando vuelve se encuentra con algunas que cambiaron, nuevos vecinos, nuevos vecinos, nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos, veamos que hace el destino para que Bella y Edward  se junten.
1. Chapter 1

**NUEVOS VECINOS **

**PROLOGO.**

**Holas! Soy nueva y este es mi primer fic así que perdón si salió mal, porque imaginación para una historia tengo (más de la necesaria) pero redactando soy un asco así que mil perdones, acepto cualquier review, gracias por leer.**

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo le doy una vuelta en mi cabeza. Si leen algo conocido también es de ella.**

**SUMMARY: Bella vuelve de sus vacaciones, pero cuando vuelve se encuentra con algunas que cambiaron, nuevos vecinos, nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos. ¿Qué hará el destino para juntarlos?**

Estaba a punto de de volver a Forks el pueblecito donde vivo, Forks está ubicado en la península Olimpic, al noroeste del estado de Washington, en esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio en los Estados Unidos y su cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado cosa que a mí no me agrada para nada ya que adoro el calor. Pero que le voy a hacer a mis padres les encanta este lugar, en realidad a Reneé no le gusta mucho, pero con el tiempo se acostumbro cosa que yo nunca voy a lograr, pero para recompensar que vivo en el lugar que odio mis papás me llevan a lugares calurosos y lindos en verano.

Mi papá trabaja en la comisaria de Forks como el sheriff principal de la policía de este pueblucho, para enero siempre se toma licencia para nuestras vacaciones; mamá tiene una tienda de ropa en Port Ángeles, ella para las vacaciones la cierra(cosa muy difícil para ella ya que está loca por la moda)este año fuimos a Phoenix un lugar hermoso, lo adore al instante me encanta el sol, el calor abrasador y la vitalidad que en esa ciudad que se extendía en todas direcciones por eso me cuesta mucho regresar a mi infierno personal o como otros lo llaman "La hermosa localidad de Forks" este pueblecito es exactamente todo lo que odio: el frio, la constante lluvia, a veces cuando hace mucho frio los restos de lluvia se vuelve hielo creando mi peor pesadilla. Ya soy súper torpe en un piso plano y normal ni se imaginan en un lugar resbaladizo, si no me explique con todas las quejas anteriores se los digo en dos palabras: Odio Forks!

Bueno volviendo al tema del viaje para llegar a Forks tenía un viaje de cuatro horas en avión, una hora en avioneta y otra en coche así que iba ser un largo viaje.

Cuando llego el avión yo seguía en mis pensamientos así que Reneé me tuvo que llamar como tres veces antes que me diera cuenta

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no me escuchabas? Acordarte de agarrar todo, no sea que te olvides alguna valija.

-Tranquila mamá tengo una sola valija, yo solo estaba pensando.

Fuimos a dejar las valijas al controlador de metales y nos dijeron que desde ahí la subirían a nuestro avión, entramos al avión y fui directamente a tirarme en mi asiento ya que estaba muy cansada, pero por alguna razón no me podía dormir así que empecé a pensar cómo iba a ser mi año.

Tengo pocos amigos: Mike, chico simpático pero desde me entere que gusta de mi las conversaciones se volvieron medio tensas; Eric es un chico simpático pero no nos hablamos siempre; Jess una amiga de la infancia que con el tiempo se volvió medio irritante; Tyler un chico común y muy buena persona pero es el novio de Lauren así que no nos juntábamos mucho; Ben y Ang que son mis mejores amigos de lejos se nota que se gustan entre sí pero ninguno de los dos nunca dio el primer paso, Ang y yo somos mejores amigas y una de las mejores cosas de ella es que no necesita rellenar los espacios de silencios con conversaciones superficiales que no te llevan a ningún lado y Ben es un chico común, su mejor amigo es Conner un chico muy gracioso la verdad pero al mismo tiempo un poco inmaduro pero no se qué haríamos Ang y yo sin el por qué seguramente Ben nos obligaría a acompañarlo a esas películas de kun-fu que duran tres horas y no tienen ningún argumento, menos mal que existe Conner! También tengo amigos en la Push: Jacob, Quil y Embry esos chicos son re copados pero no dejan de crecer, si no los conociera pensaría que toman esteroides y esta Leah la novia de Jacob una chica muy linda y muy simpática con la que he tenido poco contacto pero nos llevamos bien.

Sin casi darme cuenta termino el viaje en avión y me subí rápido a la avioneta y seguí en mis pensamientos. Escuchaba a Raneé hablando pero no prestaba atención a lo que decía.

Como el instituto de Forks es bastante chico en comparación al de las grandes ciudades como Phoenix, casi todos los chicos entran al equipo de fútbol americano de cada categoría, al principio eran todos unos desastres pero hay buenos jugadores, los que yo sepa que son buenos son Mike, Conner y Ben a pesar de no haber empezado la secundaria (que es el periodo donde empiezan a competir) ya sabía cómo jugaban ya que el año pasado a los chicos les hicieron practicar un montón ya que en el instituto o secundaria o prefieran llamar hay futbol americano para los chicos y vóley para las chicas(Al cual ni loca me anoto soy demasiado mala.) Bueno volviendo al tema de fútbol americano Mike es bastante bueno pero siempre quiere liderar todo así que lo más probable es que lo manden a la banca por mandón, luego Ben y Conner son un equipo invencible los dos son muy buenos y ninguno quiere sobresalir así que seguro que ellos van a jugar.

A todo esto de los equipos y las competiciones hay algo en lo que los estereotipos ganan: **porristas** no conozco ninguna chica porrista que no sea tonta y me parece que no hay excepción,(Me gustaría anotarme para contradecirlo pero ni loca voy sin nadie y seguro termino fracturada) las que se iban a postular como porristas era seguro Tanya, Jane y Lauren. ¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno debe ser por lo que dijeron el último día

_Flashback _

_Estábamos en el último día de clases, Ang y yo estábamos esperando a Ben que había ido al baño hoy nos daban un discurso de que lo buenas que son nuestras notas y lo importante que son para nuestro futuro y bla bla bla, además nos iban a dar un diploma que decía que habíamos pasado de primero a noveno con honores, etc._

_Entonces cuando yo estaba pensando que nota me habría puesto el profesor de educación física, pasaron el trió de huecas como le llamábamos con Ang._

_-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE YA TERMINAMOS!-dijo Tanya. Yo tampoco lo podía creer, si yo hubiera sido su profesora las hubiera puesto otra vez en primer grado no sé como los profesores no se dan cuenta que se copian hasta el nombre, hasta son malas copiándose._

_-¡Si por fin vamos a poder ser porristas me muero de ganas!- dijo Jane. _

_-¡Va a ser genial!- dijo Lauren gritando, la verdad no sé como hacían para gritar tanto seguro que en eso si van a ser buenas porristas._

_-Oh si quien no quería ser porrista es lo más divertido del mundo- le dije a Ang entre susurros con todo el sarcasmo que pude._

_-Wipi ser porrista y revolcarse en la cama de todos los jugadores de fútbol y ser una hueca profesional. Sii que divertido.-dijo con más sarcasmo que yo. Nos reímos juntas la verdad sí que eran tontas ese trió._

_En ese momento salió Ben del baño._

_-¿De qué se ríen tanto?- pregunto _

_- Nada, nada- respondimos al unisonó y reímos otra vez la verdad no se qué haría sin Ang._

_Fin del flashback._

No entiendo cómo pueden obsesionarse tanto por tener novio, y verse lindas. La verdad eran bastante lindas, pero con tanto maquillaje y producción que se ponían daban a entender que son re huecas y digamos que el aspecto huecas no queda muy bien.

Yo nunca me preocupe por el tema de noviazgo y no me interesa mucho además no le podría presentar mi novio a Charlie a menos que sea a pruebas de balas, mayormente la razón de que no quiera tener novio es que no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a Ang cuando mira a Ben es totalmente hermoso lo que sienten los dos pero se nota que ella es totalmente dependiente de él, eso no lo quiero y no me quiero enamorar no solo por eso si no ¿Qué voy a hacer si me pasa lo mismo que a Jess? Está enamorada de Mike y el gusta de… mi y la verdad me muero si me pasa eso. Si el amor es eso, miradas estúpidas, sufrimiento y total dependencia yo digo paso al amor.

Aterrizamos, me baje rápidamente de la avioneta y nos subimos al coche. Por suerte falta poco para llegar a casa, solo la hora en coche y mis pensamientos de cómo iba a ser este año habían ocupado mi cabeza en todo el viaje.

En ese momento el ruido de mí celular interrumpió mis pensamientos. El identificador de llamadas decía Jess. Apenas atendí la escuche gritar.

-Aaaaaaaaaa!- grito casi dejándome sorda- Tengo increíbles noticias ¡A que no adivinas!-

-No ni idea-dije con entusiasmo falso intentando que pareciera real-¿Qué paso?

-Tengo dos noticias re copadas-con un poco de maldad pensé por favor que diga que le van a operar la garganta y no va poder hablar hasta que termine el año, Jess es una de mis mejores amigas, somos amigas desde que éramos chiquitas, y nuestras mamás se llevan muy bien pero a medida que fue creciendo se convirtió en chismosa y gritona igual cuando dejaba de hacer eso éramos muy buenas amigas, Jess es muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados.

-¿Qué noticias?- pregunte tratando de hacerme la interesada.

- Primera y bastante buena se mudan una nueva familia a Forks, los Cullen. El padre es un doctor muy prestigiado y la madre es una decoradora de casas tienen tres hijos adoptivos y dos sobrinos con ellos dicen que son muy guapos con suerte me quedo con alguno son tres chicos y dos chicas, pero no me interesa aunque sea los más lindos eso tiene que ver con la segunda noticia- dijo con mucha emoción, genial un nuevo tema para que hablar "Los Cullen" pero en ese momento recordé algo. Los Marks, mis vecinos, se estaban a punto de mudar.

- ¿Te estás refiriendo a la familia que va ocupar la casa de los Marks?

-Claro, -dijo con como si fuera obvio- los Marks no sé si ya se fueron o se van en un rato pero sé que pronto llegaran los Cullen a pasar todas sus propiedades a esa casa. No sé cómo van a entrar en la casa todos, ósea, yo fui a su casa una vez y las habitaciones son muy grandes pero son pocas.- me quede pasmada ojala cuando llegue todavía estén los Marks no había llegado a despedirme.

Rápidamente Jess me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Bueno quieres saber la otra noticia ¿sí o no?-dijo con tono deja de pensar lo que estés pensando que esto es más importante, la verdad no sé como la soporto está muy tonta desde que se empezó a juntar con la tonta de Lauren y piensa que no me doy cuenta pero cuando va con ella me va insultando y luego viene como si no hubiera pasado nada, creo que la sigo soportando por la nostalgia de cuando era chiquita era una de mis únicas amigas en Forks,-¿hola? ¿Bella estas?- me quede tan dentro de mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta como pasaban los segundos.

-Si si aquí estoy es que me quede pensando cual sería la noticia- mentí torpemente pero al parecer pareció creerme por que siguió como si no hubiera pasado.

- Invite a Mike a salir.-espero mi respuesta y yo le pregunte lo que ella quería que le preguntara.

- ¿Y qué te respondió?, ¡dime cada detalle!- dije con todo el entusiasmo que pude.

-Yo iba pasando por la tienda de sus padres para comprar unas botas nuevas para la lluvias por que las otras ya me quedan chicas y el estaba de turno- traducción para mi, sacando sus mentiras fue a la tienda de los padres de Mike como hacía de vez en cuando para llamar su atención, claro obviamente cuando él estaba de turno. Estoy casi segura que las botas están perfectas y le quedan bien porque se las compro hace un mes pero se lo puse de excusa a su mamá y como siempre ella le creyó le dio dinero y Jess salió disparando a la tienda Newton para conquistar a Mike- y vi como me miraba con los ojos esos lindos que tiene era re obvio que me lo quería decir pero me adelante- de nuevo traducción para mí, ella se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos cuando decidió que tenía que decírselo ya!- y le pregunte ¿te gustaría salir algún día al cine o cenar? Y me respondió me encantaría justamente te lo iba a pedir- traducción otra vez de tanto insistirle el pobre de Mike dijo que si pensando que no podía pasarla tan mal.

-Genial – dije- hacen una pareja hermosa, te deseo la mejor suerte para lo que vayan a hacer ¿Ya sabes dónde van a ir?- en realidad enserio le deseaba suerte, es verdad que hacen una pareja linda y ella lo estaba deseando desde el jardín de infantes y además esperaba que si el salía con otra chica podría otra vez confiar totalmente en él y poder pedirle que venga al cine conmigo sin que el piense que hay segundas intenciones.

- No todavía no, me trate de comunicar y lo llame al celular pero me da el buzón de entrada, debe ser que no tiene batería- sabía exactamente que la estaba evitando, pobre Mike no se puede salir de esta pero también le tenía que dar un oportunidad a Jess.- bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos Bells- la verdad a veces la re quería a Jess y otra veces no nuestra relación es algo rara pero bueno es bastante chismosa y cambia las versiones y quiere ser popular si o fuera por eso ella sería como una hermana para mí.

-Adiós- respondí con felicidad al saber que por fin había terminado la conversación y corte. La verdad no me gusta hablar con ella por teléfono. Tenía que actuar con diplomacia si me enojaba con Jess porque no quiero una venganza bien a la Jessica Stanley

-¿Quién era Bells?- pregunto mi papá

-Jess que me contaba las últimas noticias del día-dije con indiferencia

-Bueno ya llegamos-dijo con emoción Raneé.

**Bueno eso fue el primer capítulo (agrandado)**

**Quiero darle gracias a Agus por mostrarme esta página re copada :P, si no me la hubieras mostrado mi verano seria aburrido, y a oreo (Vero xD) por a verme apoyado siempre y darme su opinión sincera, las quiero un montón a las dos.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**PD: Este cap del fic fue cambiado hace poco ya que me di cuenta los errores de redacción que tenia y lo escribi hace un año entonces como que lo voy a seguir pero tmb voy a intentar mejorar un poco la redacción pq creo que asi da mas placer leer ^_^**

**Xoxo**

**Sunamy **


	2. Chapter 2

**NUEVOS VECINOS **

**Holas! Soy nueva y este es mi primer fic así que perdón si salió mal, porque imaginación para una historia tengo (más de la necesaria) pero redactando soy un asco así que mil perdones, gracias por leer.**

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo le doy una vuelta en mi cabeza. Si leen algo conocido también es de ella.**

**E.F: Educación Fisica**

**SUMMARY: Bella vuelve de sus vacaciones, pero cuando vuelve se encuentra con algunas que cambiaron, nuevos vecinos, nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos. ¿Qué hará el destino para juntarlos?**

**CAPITULO 1**

Cuando el auto estaciono el auto salí lentamente, no había podido dormir nada en el viaje y me estaba muriendo de sueño.

Aunque casi todo el tiempo que estuve en Phoenix estuve tomando sol sigo igual de blanca, que puedo decir mi piel es rara.

La nostalgia me invade estoy medio triste, volvía a frio y en un mes volvía al instituto eso significaba chau vacaciones, chau calor, chau estar tranquila. Y también estaba mi peor temor en la escuela… educación física, mi gozo en un pozo la verdad si quieren vivir nunca se pongan en pareja conmigo en E.F.

Al salir del auto mire con nostalgia la casa de los Marks (mejor dicho la ex casa de los Marks) había un colectivo estacionado en frente así que no me quedo ninguna duda que ya se habían ido. Nos habían dicho que se iban pero no pensé que iba a ser tan pronto, lástima que no me despedí a los Marks los conozco desde que tengo memoria y debo admitir que Matt, el mayor de la familia, fue mi primer por así decirlo amor. Claro que tenía nueve años y el era un chico adorable. Pero claro tenía nueve y pensaba que el amor era jardín de rosas, luego también descubrí que por más lindas que sean las rosas siempre tienen espinas.

Igual fue una tontería, un simple capricho pero Matt siempre estuvo y por eso fue mi flechazo aunque nunca fue un amigo como para decir mis amigos son… siempre estuve del otro lado de la cerca por así decirlo por más que nos veíamos muy poco para ser vecinos.

_Flashback_

_Matt tenía 10 y yo 9 estábamos en jardín de su casa._

_-Bella, ¿Cómo crees que sea el amor?- no pude evitar ilusionarme con esa pregunta pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez le pasaba lo mismo que yo._

_-no lo sé Matt, pero según las pelis románticas y los libros sentís mariposas en el estomago y sentís que sin esa persona estas incompleto.- dije tratando de evitar sonrojarme sin lograrlo._

_Se acerco a mí y planto en beso en mi mejilla_

_- Gracias hermanita- apodo que me aclaro sin que él quisiera que no se refería a mi- ya voy con clara, tengo que decirle lo que siento por ella._

_-D-D- enada- dije tartamudeando.- m-me ten-en-go que ir a-mi-mi ca-sa- dije dándome vuelta sintiendo como mis ojos se humedecían._

_-Bells ¿estás bien? – dijo con tono preocupado_

_-si-si so-lo m-e-e due-e-le la pan-za- fui corriendo a mi casa me tropecé dos veces pero por suerte no me cai._

_Llegue a mi casa y llore dos horas seguidas luego me olvide y paso._

_Fin del flashback_

Unos años después me di cuenta que fue un caprichoso de niña tonta pero si me había dolido eso por un capricho que pasaría y se me lastiman cuando enserio siento algo.

Bueno volviendo a la realidad enfrente de su casa había un colectivo grande que descargaba cosas lujosas. ¿Eso era un LCD?

-Mudanzas Alaska- dijo Reneé pensativa sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Vienen de muy lejos- comento Charlie.

-Bueno ahora deben estar muy cansados. Mañana iremos a darle la bienvenida y mientras tanto puedo hacerles una rica torta.

"Oh no" pensé "los va a envenenar"

-Mamá mejor déjame la torta a mi- dije casi en tono de suplica. La ultima torta que hizo casi dejo descompuesto a la mitad del pueblo.- ve a descansar, te ves cansada.-dije la excusa torpemente pero pareció creerme.

-Ay, Bella, Bella gracias tu siempre tan considerada-dijo, la verdad a veces me hace sentir culpable mentirle pero creo que la verdad le sería peor-me voy a dormir. ¿Vienes Charlie?

-Como algo y voy.- respondió mi papá. Apenas Reneé entro por la puerta se acerco a mí.

-Buena jugada Bells salvaste a los vecinos de envenenamiento y a tu madre de que la tenga que arrestar- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Buenas noches cielo me voy a dormir.

-Chau papá-el cansancio era evidente en mi rostro pero no iba a dejar que mis nuevos vecinos mueran antes de conocerlos, está bien exagero pero no puedo olvidar la vez que intento hacer brownies, yo y Charlie lo probamos para no hacerla sentir mal y estuvimos dos días vomitando a lo feo.

Me fui directamente a la cocina, por suerte estaban todos los ingredientes. Cuando termine la masa la puse en el horno y me empecé a preparar un café para despertarme un poco.

Agarre mi libro de cumbres borrascosas y empecé a leer por donde lo había dejado, la verdad ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había leído pero se me hacía difícil resistirme a leerlo una y otra vez.

Iba por una parte aburrida, donde casi todo lo que había eran las características sobre el físico y la personalidad de los personajes. Y fui sintiendo como mis parpados empezaban a pesar, no pude evitar dormirme.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de dormirme es un olor como si un repasador o algo se estuviera quemando, y aunque una parte de mi sabía que tenía que ver que era la otra parte me cerró los ojos para que durmiera.

**Holas eso fue todo dejen un comentario hasta amenazándome (?) ajajja pero el alimento de un fic son los reviews de las lectoras :D**

**Estee cap fue bastante corto pero el próximo sera mas largooo **

**En el próximo por fin aparece Edward :P **

**Xoxoxo**

**sunamy**


	3. Chapter 3

**NUEVOS VECINOS **

**Capitulo 2**

**Edward POV**

La mudanza había sido dura, después de comer las empanadas que habían sobrado del mediodía recalentadas en el microondas decidí irme a dormir.

Mi habitación era la única que tenia vista a la casa de al lado, y era una excelente vista ya que los vecinos tenían un patio muy lindo, lleno de fresias. Estuve como una hora moviéndome en mi cama no lograba dormirme por más que lo intentara, no sé porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Decidí salir caminar por el bosque que tenía a una cuadra de nuestra casa para darme un poco de sueño, no era la mejor idea pero fue la única que se me ocurrió.

Me puse un jogging y una remera cualquiera realmente no me importara como estuviera vestido, solo quería cansarme para poder dormir.

Salí de mi casa con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido y despertar a mis hermanos y mis papás, si los despertaba a Carlisle y Esme (mis padres) no importaba mucho porque se volvían a dormir en un segundo pero si llegaba a despertar a mis hermanos, Alice y Emmet, se iban a volver locos, no podrían dormirse por mucho rato y estarían malhumorado todo el día cosa muy no conveniente si cabe la posibilidad que te traten de matar.

De camino al bosque pase por la casa de nuestros vecinos, los que tenían el jardín llenos de fresias y desprendía un olor maravilloso de ahí. Era una mezcla de café haciéndose y torta de chocolate que se mezclaba con el olor fresias que ahí había de todos colores.

Cuando llegue al bosque me arrepentí de no haber llevado linterna pero no pensaba volver, total lo único que me podía pasar era tropezar y no creo hacerlo. Entre al bosque yendo por los lugares donde se filtraba un poco de la luz de la luna.

Camine por un tiempo, hasta que sentí que sueño se empezaba apoderar de mi, ahí fue cuando decidí volver. Por suerte siempre había ido en la misma dirección porque si no me hubiera perdido.

Cuando estaba saliendo del bosque vi una imagen que me dejo en shock. La casa de los vecinos de las fresias, se estaban prendiendo fuego las cortinas de la cocina. Sin pensarlo dos veces entre, fui al lugar de donde se veía la luz del fuego y me detuve ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Ok no sabía que hacer por lo menos habría que fijarme si hay alguien en la habitación.

Entre como si nada, como cualquier pueblo la puerta no estaba ni cerrada con llave así que abrí la puerta como si fuera mi casa dirigiéndome al lugar de donde provenía el fuego.

Bien no había nadie y ahí la vi, era como un ángel, estaba durmiendo estaba muy pálida. Oh no capaz que respiro mucho humo, la alcé como un bebe y la senté en la silla que había afuera de su casa, creo que no lo hice con mucha delicadeza por que se despertó.

-La torta- dijo como en sueños.- ¡LA TORTAAA!- salto literalmente de la silla y casi se cae abrió mucho los ojos y me pregunto- ¿Quién eres?

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones se está prendiendo fuego tu casa.- dije medio grogui, era muy linda, ahora que estaba despierta la podía observar mejor, era hermosa. Tenía unos ojos chocolates que me invitaban a acercarme pero justo cuando la estaba observando me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¡oh no! tonta Bella ¿¡por qué mierda tuve que dejar el repasador cerca del café!- fue en ese momento recordé que su casa se estaba prendiendo fuego. Genial Edward ahora que podes hacer em…

-Vos quédate acá, ya vuelvo.- dije mientras me alejaba y empezaba a buscar algo para apagar el incendio

Por suerte debajo de una mesada había un balde, lo llene de agua en el lavadero que había al lado y fui apagando el fuego lo hice dos veces más para terminar de apagar el fuego. Por suerte no había sido para nada grande y no había hecho grandes daños.

Salí afuera para decirle a la chica que ya había pasado que podía entrar que tendría que decirles a sus papás para que la ayuden a cambiar las cortinas.

Cuando me vio salir y vio que estaba abriendo la boca para hablar, me callo empezando hablar ella.

-Mira no sé quién eres pero mil gracias enserio no se qué habría pasado si vos no estuvieras, pero por favor no le digas a mis padres, yo puedo arreglar todo antes que se despierten –dijo muy apurada casi en susurros y con una cara de pánico.

-¿Por qué no quieres decirles a tus padres? Te podrían ayudar a limpiar-dije

- Porque si se enteran, mi mamá no me va a dejar hacer más tortas, las va a hacer ella y van a morir de envenenamiento mis nuevos vecinos. Además se van a preocupar por mí y me van a obligar a hacer un montón de análisis por si me entro humo y bla bla. Y odio los hospitales.-dijo.

-¿Cómo es eso de envenenar a los vecinos? No quiero que ni mis hermanos, ni mis papás mueran envenenados.-dije con tono gracioso, me parece que no voy a comer de la torta que haga su mamá pero probablemente le dé un pedazo a Emmet y Alice para que me dejen de molestar.

**Bella Pov:**

No podía creer lo que le estaba comentando todas esas cosas a ese desconocido. No sé porque pero me inspiraba confianza, pero sabía que no podía confiar en las apariencias. Mi salvador era alto, fuerte, de unos ojos esmeralda demasiado hermosos para mi salud, con el pelo despeinado de un extraño color cobrizo y no estaba nada mal ¿A quién engaño? Era el chico más lindo que había visto en toda mi vida. Tenía una voz aterciopelada que me aturdía y me dejaba tildada.

-¿Cómo es eso de envenenar a los vecinos? No quiero que ni mis hermanos, ni mis papás mueran envenenados.- dijo en un tono de broma.

- Es que mi mamá no es muy buena en las artes culinarias digamos que la última vez que hiso una torta para el cumpleaños de mi papá casi dejo a la mitad del pueblo descompuesto. – luego sentí como un "click" en mi cabeza, el había dicho a mis hermanos y mis papás. Con razón no lo reconocía, el era mi nuevo vecino.

Y en ese momento me acorde de algo.- ¡LA TORTA!-Casi grite.

Entre a casa corriendo, por suerte no me caí (cosa rara) y saque con un repasador la torta del horno, la deja arriba de la madera que había dejado en la mesa antes de dormirme.

El chico de ojos verdes llamo a la puerta que estaba medio abierta.

-oh! Pasa…-dije, claro no sabía su nombre.

- Edward – completo

-Bienvenido al barrio, Mi nombre es Isabella pero me dicen Bella.-dije no sé porque pero estaba nerviosa y no sabía que decirle. Mire el reloj decía que eran la una y media de la mañana, - oh, ya es tarde mejor ve a tu casa nos vemos mañana mi mamá piensa ir visitarlos y darles la torta que hice.- por que le hablo así, no le puedo hablar de una forma más informal aunque quiera.

-Claro que no, me voy a quedar a ayudarte a limpiar todo esto, te quedaste hasta muy tarde haciendo una torta para nosotros por favor déjame ayudarte.-a cualquiera le hubiera dicho que no pero la respuesta salió de mi boca sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta.

-Bueno- ¿Por qué hablo sin pensar? Tonta Bella, si seguís hablando sin pensar, este bombonaso va pensar que sos una estúpida.

-¿Con todo el ruido que hicimos no se despertaron tus papás?- pregunto Edward, que raro. No había olvidado su nombre, suelo ser mala para los nombres.

-No porque mi mamá usa tapones para los ruidos ya que no le gustan el ruido de la lluvia y mi papá tiene el sueño muy pesado.- ¿Por qué me explicaba? Con un no lo creo hubiera sido suficiente así que mejor me callo la boca.

-Así que ¿podrías hacer cualquier cosa y tus padres no se darían cuenta?- pero que es lo que él estaba diciendo debo estar tan dormida que malpienso las cosas por favor Bella él no se refería a eso, él se refería a que podría haber un ladrón y nadie darse cuenta- O sea me refiero si hubiera un ladrón ustedes no se darían cuenta-dijo medio nervioso. Me causo gracia que el haya pensado igual que yo y le regale un sonrisa.

-Oh, acá hay una posibilidad de robos de 0%, es un pueblo chico acá no pasa nada y creo que si vendría un ladrón la primera casa en robar no creo que sea la del jefe de policía.-comente tratando de ser indiferente torpemente, no sabía que decir su voz me aturdía ni siquiera podía concentrarme en lo que hacía.

-ah entonces ¿si tu papá se levantara y me viera acá no me asesinaría no?-dijo con un sonrisa torcida a la que correspondí con una sonrisa muy ansiosa y cansada a la vez.

-Supongo que si le dijera que me acabas de salvar la vida no te diría nada pero, ¿Por qué lo mencionas?-dije con curiosidad.

- No se tu pero yo no quiero morir joven – me dijo con una gran sonrisa torcida que me traspaso el corazón, no puedo explicar lo que estaba sintiendo pero el desconocido vecino, cada palabra que decía cada centímetro que se me acercaba mi corazón explotaba sentía un calor muy fuerte que me cubría todo el cuerpo y la verdad la explicación no se compara ni una milésima a lo que sentía por un chico que apenas conocía.

-bueno empezamos ¿?, gracias por ayudarme.-dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Empecemos-afirmo él.

Secamos el agua, la torta yo la decore con crema chantillí mientras el sacaba las cortinas, tire el café y lave todo lo sucio y él lo secó, agarre las cortinas de repuesto que por alguna razón rara pero buena la teníamos y eran iguales a las quemadas. Por alguna razón mientras lo hacíamos hubo absoluto silencio, no sé por qué no hablaba pero no tenía ni idea que decirle para empezar una conversación.

Me fije la hora en el reloj ya eran las cuatro de la mañana! El tiempo se había pasado tan rápido.

-Ya terminamos y es tarde mejor vete a tu casa solo me falta secar la mesada-dije para que Edward se vaya a dormir de una vez por todas.

-uh si tienes razón mejor me voy, entonces nos vemos mañana ¿no?- dijo como asegurándose.

-Sí, claro que si- dije medio ansiosa- tengo que llevar la torta ¿no?-por alguna razón los dos sonábamos nerviosos.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana mas te vale que la torta este rica- dijo con un tono burlón.

-¿O si no que?- pregunte como una chica de 7 años.

- O si no…- fue en ese momento que se escucho pasos bajando de la escalera.

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?- dijo la voz de Charlie.

-Vete a tu casa- le susurre a Edward- tiene la pistola cerca- agregue con una sonrisa. Me dio un beso en la mejilla que tiro una onda de calor en todo el cuerpo y se fue sigilosamente.

-Si papá soy yo. Tuve algunos problemas con la torta y se me hizo muy tarde hasta a punto de irme a dormir.-dije con tono falso de cansancio que por suerte creyó.

-Ok Bells yo me voy a bañar porque tengo que organizar algunas cosas. Que sueñes con los angelitos.-dijo con ternura.

-Creo que si lo voy a hacer -dije entre susurros para que el no me oiga, llegue a mi habitación, me puse mi piyama y pensé en el hasta que me dormí.

**Holaaa! Perdón por el retraso es que me fui de campamento y después mi hermana se llevo el internet asi que no pude subir nada graciasss por leerrr!**

**Edward sos mi héroe ah ajajjajajaja team Edward forever. deadwedweodjwedoiew**

**Xoxoxo**

**Sunamy **


	4. Chapter 4

**NUEVOS VECINOS**

**SUMMARY: Bella vuelve de sus vacaciones, pero cuando vuelve se encuentra con algunas que cambiaron, nuevos vecinos, nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos. ¿Qué hará el destino para juntarlos?**

**EYY muchas gracias Yazz-Cullen por dejarme un hermosísimo comentario por cada capi y aiiiidee por el lindísimo comentario :D Enserio gracias chicas **

**Capitulo 3: Conociéndote.**

Estaba en mi patio oliendo una de mis fresias, me sentía vigilaba mire a todos lados y de repente todo se convirtió en verde, un verde esmeralda hermoso que se apoderaba de mí en eso escuche una voz aterciopelada hermosa que me decía:

-Bella, Bella despierta- me desperté sobresaltada, era mi mamá que me estaba tratando de despertar, me incorpore medio mareada.

-Por fin despiertas- dijo en tono de burla.- me ha costado un montón despertarte.- dijo fingiendo enojo le dedique una sonrisa cansada y trate de recordar lo que había pasado el otro día y ahí recordé, Edward ¿será verdad o solo un sueño? Era tan perfecto que parecía un sueño pero no tengo tanta imaginación.

-¿ma qué hora es?- dije sobresaltándome tendría que arreglarme antes de ver otra vez a Edward para darle la torta de bienvenida,

"Espera, espera, ¿Cómo es eso de ponerte linda?"Me reprocho mi subconsciente "podría no ser tu vecino, podría ser un asesino o simplemente un chico malo y egoísta no lo conoces y ¿ya te quieres poner linda?"Okey creo que dormir poco no me sentó bien me estoy reprochando a mí misma.

-Son las once en punto –dijo mi mamá sacándome de mis pensamientos. – Charlie me dijo que te acostaste a las cuatro pero ya pasaron siete horas así que decidí despertar a la Bella durmiente.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-cinco minutos más- suplique, no es que sea muy dormilona pero quería tiempo para analizar lo que paso ayer. Y quien mejor que mi almohada para ayudarme a analizarlo.

-Bueno en 5 min. Vuelvo y sin excusas ¿eh? – dijo en un intento de ser estricta pero no le salía muy bien así que sonreí y cerré mis ojos para poder recordar a Edward.

Empecé a pensar en el tratando de recordar cómo era sus ojos verdes, su pelo cobrizo y su voz aterciopelada pero me di cuenta que cuanto más me quedara en la cama más tiempo tardaría en verlo, sentí unas ansias que nunca había sentido antes y ahí fue cuando mi subconsciente me cago mis hermosos pensamientos "no lo conoces y ya estas ansiosa por verlo, oh si tienes algo mal en la cabeza ya te dije puede ser un asesino o algo peor" gracias subconsciente me dije sarcásticamente a mí misma, si ya lo sé estoy medio loquita pero bueno, ¿Quién no?

Decidí levantarme ya que quería bañarme y hacer tiempo para cocinar yo y evitar que mi mamá haga algo malo, no es que este insinuando que mi mamá es una inútil ni nada de eso pero la cocina nunca fue lo suyo.

Me levante y me di una ducha lenta con agua caliente para sacar un poco los nervios y las ansias de verlo. Cuando salí decidí ponerme una blusa blanca de tirantes y unos capris de jean ya que a diferencia de otros días hoy hacia un poco de calor cosa grandiosa y milagrosa aquí en Forks. Peine y me hice una coleta con poco jopo. Eran recién las once y media así que decidí perder un poco de tiempo pintándome las uñas de transparente, el único color del que me las pinto, y me fui a hacer algo para almorzar, como no tenía ganas de cocinar y hacía calor así que agarre dinero de la lata que decía "dinero para comida" para comprar las cosas para hacer sándwiches, agarre las llaves de mi camioneta, que es una chevy roja vieja pero resistente y grite:

-¡Voy a comprar comida mamá ya vuelvo!- y sin esperar ninguna respuesta cerré la puerta y me subí a mi lindo trasto.

Este año cumplía 17 así que ya tengo mi permiso de conducir y todo.

Cuando llegue al súper, el cual estaba solo a 12 cuadras, compre todas las cosas necesarias, y de paso hice las compras de la semana, compre carne, huevos, etc. Hasta el postrecito a que a Reneé y a Charlie le encanta.

Tuve que pedirle a un empleado que me ayudara a cargar todas las cosas porque sola no podía. El viaje lo hice más lento de lo normal ya que no quería que se rompa nada, así que cuando llegue a casa ya eran la una, en unos minutos llegaría Charlie de la comisaria, debe ser feo trabajar también los domingos.

Cuando baje de mi camioneta empecé a bajar todas las cosas pero cuando me di cuenta que sola no podía empecé a caminar a casa para pedirle ayuda a mi mamá pero en eso me escuche la voz que tanto quería escuchar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo la voz aterciopelada de Edward, era mil veces mejor de lo que recordaba.

-No es necesario puedo hacerlo por viajes.-dije a punto de hiperventilar por su mirada ¿se daría cuenta del efecto que causaba en mi?

-No seas tonta yo te ayudo Bella.- mi corazón pego un salto al saber que recordaba mi nombre, sonreí con ganas.

-Gracias.- dije mientras mi sonrisa seguía creciendo- pero insisto que no es necesario Edward- resalte su nombre para que supiera que yo también recuerdo el suyo.

-déjate de boberías, no pierdo nada me estaba aburriendo- dijo con una sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aliento empecé a tratar de tranquilizarme y no ser tan obvia.- ¿Sabes? Me sorprende.- dijo con un tono de curiosidad.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte.

- Que recuerdes mi nombre.-dijo con felicidad.

-Bueno tu recuerdas el mío así que no veo lo raro.- dije tratando de esconder que soy muy mala con los nombres- Además Edward es un nombre difícil de olvidar- y más si lo tiene alguien como él, dije en mis adentros.

- A mí también me sorprende que recuerdes mi nombre.- dije para que no se apague la conversación mientras llevábamos las bolsas a la cocina.

- umm supongo que es difícil olvidarte del nombre del ángel que salvaste ayer.- dijo con cariño. Me sonroje a escuchar que me decía ángel.- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas – dijo de la nada.

- Oh bueno entonces quédate feliz porque me sonrojo un montón.- dije sonriéndole mientras él me correspondía con una de sus sonrisas torcidas que en ese momento declare para siempre mi sonrisa favorita mejor hasta que las de Brad Pitt.

Cuando casi llegamos a la camioneta para llevar más bolsas, apareció mi vieja amiga, la torpeza me tropecé con algo que sospecho que fue una piedra, cerré los ojos y espere la caída intente poner las manos adelante para no romperme la nariz pero nunca llegue al suelo, en eso me di cuenta que dos manos me estaban tomando de la cintura evitando que me caiga y al mismo tiempo lanzando ondas de calor por todo mi cuerpo que hacían que mi corazón latiera descontroladamente.

Cuando me paro bien y abrí los ojos lo mire con una sonrisa y unos ojos diciendo gracias.

-Supongo que si me querías conocer no podía faltar eso.- dije con un poco de vergüenza.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-Al hecho de que no puedo caminar sobre en un piso plano sin encontrar algo con que tropezarme.- dije con una sonrisa de obviedad. El rio con ternura, y casi me muero ahí porque sin querer deje de respirar, tenía la risa más hermosa del mundo. Otra cosa perfecta de él y yo contándole otro de mis defectos.

-Lo supuse no tienes cara de chica atlética pero bueno, eso de caerse se puede evitar dependiendo de con quién estés ¿no crees?- dijo con elegancia- que te haya sostenido es la prueba.- dijo con un tono fingido de arrogancia.

- Oh caballero,

Gracias por haber salvado

A esta torpe damisela

De ese suelo malvado.- dije sarcásticamente. (lo puse así para que vean como rima xD aunque no rima mucho)

-Oye hermosa y torpe damisela rimas muy bien, a mi no se me da, en literatura me podrías ayudar.- dijo bromeando y yo como una idiota no pude evitar ruborizarme a escuchar que me decía hermosa y reí con ganas con el por sus ocurrencias.

-Si tú me ayudas con algebra, te ayudo con lo que quieras- le dije con honestidad, soy muy mala en algebra.- No es una broma caballero soy muy mala en algebra, una mano no me vendría mal, te ayudo en cualquier materia si tú me ayudas en algebra, ¿hecho?- dije haciéndome la seria.

-Con mucho gusto damisela ayúdame en literatura, en algebra me va bien pero digamos que literatura no me es fiel.- dijo tratando de rimar.- ¿voy mejorando aunque sea en rimar?

- ¿Quieres la verdad?- dije

-Claro que no, miénteme- dijo con una gracia que solo el tenia.

- Ok ahí va la mentira: estas mejorando un montón- dije obviando la mentira y sobreactuando la felicidad.-mejor terminemos de llevar las cosas- dije sonriendo como nunca pero cuando estaba llegando a la camioneta me paro.

- Eres una terrible mentirosa- dijo con tono infantil y empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

-Edward Anthony Cullen ¿Dejando a tu pobre hermana Alice sola mientras te diviertes con la vecina? Eso no se hace Eddie.- dijo una voz de una chica con un tono fingido de enojo- tu hermana, el duende se estuvo quejando que la dejaste sola con Emmet toda la mañana, ya veo porque – dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica que hablaba era más alta que yo, rubia, ojos celestes, cuerpo perfecto, cualquiera chica que se lo ponga al lado se le bajaría la autoestima automáticamente, parecía toda una modelo.

Edward corrió hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo en ese momento mi corazón se encogió y creo que esta deje de respirar bien.

-Rose, cuando te extrañe. Es una grosería no presentarte- dijo mirándome- Rose ella es Bella nuestra nueva vecina, Bella ella es mi prima Rose.-casi salto de alegría cuando dijo prima yo ya estaba pensando que era obvio que un chico como Edward tuviera novia.

-Hola Bella, mucho gusto- dijo sonriendo y ofreciéndome su mano. La agarre con gusto y le sonreí con simpatía no parecía una mala chica.

-El gusto es mío, aunque me siento rara hablando así ¿Tu no?- dije para sacar la tensión de haber hablado todo formalmente.

-La verdad sí, mi nombre completo es Rosaline pero dime Rose.-dijo con cariño

-Yo soy Isabella pero me dicen Bella.- dije con felicidad.

-Y yo soy Edward y detesto que me digan Eddie- dijo Edward refiriéndose a su prima.

-Información en tu contra, ahora sé que decir si haces algo que me haga enojar-dije con maldad fingida.

-Uhh.-dijo fingiendo miedo- mira como tiemblo solo te falta la risa malvada.-dijo sonriendo.

-Eso lo puedo arreglar yo- dijo Rose- Muajajajajajajaja- hasta se puso los pelos de punta de lo bien que le salía y al ver mi expresión ella rio con ganas.- terrorífico ¿no?

- Bastante, te sale igual que las películas de terror. – dije en tono de broma.

- Lo sé, es un don- dijo haciéndose la presumida.

- En ese momento salió de la puerta de los Marks digo los Cullen en un chico tan grande como un oso.

-ROSEEEEEEE- Grito a todo pulmón mientras corría hasta Rosaline. -pensé que ibas a tardar más bonita.

-Te confundiste osito- dijo mientras se acercaba para besarlo apasionadamente, se notaba de lejos que ellos tenían más que una relación.

Cuando el beso se volvió más apasionado se escucho como Edward hacia una tos fingida y yo me daba vuelta para no verlos besuqueándose.

Rose a escuchar que Edward tosía se alejo un poco del chico miro a todos lados con un poco de vergüenza.

-Tendríamos que presentar al grandulón ¿no crees? – dijo Edward, Rose asintió con una sonrisa gigante mientras se enredaba en los brazos del musculoso chico.- El es Emmet –dijo dirigiéndose a mi- mi hermano – agrego con una sonrisa.

-MI novio- dijo Rose con una sonrisa burlona, resaltando el MI con un tono posesivo. Pero en cuanta en las palabras tarde, ella había dicho que era la prima de Edward pero si Emmet era el hermano de Edward ¿es el primo de rose también? Me di cuenta que seguro iba a quedar como una tonta su me quedaba callada así que me decidí a habla y hacer como si no me hubiera dado cuenta.

-Hola – dije con una sonrisa pensativa.- Yo soy Bella.

-Hola, eres nuestra nueva vecina ¿no?, que peculiar nombre Bella.-dijo pensativo

-En realidad me llamo Isabella pero odio que me digan así.- respondí con tranquilidad. Y me acorde de las bolsas- perdón tengo que terminar de llevar las bolsas a mi casa y hacer la comida. – Dije con una grande sonrisa- nos vemos luego.

Agarre todas las bolsas que quedaban de una y fui caminando hasta mi casa.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo una voz aterciopelada.

- No, gracias estoy bien.- tal vez sonó un poco orgulloso pero no mi mente resonaban las palabras "...Es mi hermano..." y "... Es mi novio…" ¿que Emmet el chico musculoso hermano de Edward estaba saliendo con su prima?

Deje todas las bolsas en la cocina y empecé a hacer los sándwiches poco a poco, cuando termine de hacerlos eran ya las dos de la tarde, escuche el ruido del motor del coche de Charlie al llegar, en eso bajo mi mamá y sonrió como hacia siempre que llegaba mi papá. Tal vez no sea la persona más feliz del mundo pero mi vida es buena, mis padres están juntos y se aman, me va bien en la escuela y tengo amigos de verdad.

-Ya llegue- dijo Charlie en voz alta se acerco a mi mama y le dio un beso en la mejilla dulcemente luego se acerco a mí y repitió el acto que había hecho con Renné.-¿Qué hay hoy para comer Bells?

-Sándwiches, traje salamín – dije sonriendo.

- Ya te sabes mis favoritos.- dijo sonriendo mientras se notaba que hoy estaba de buen humor.

La comida fue silenciosa, ignorando los comentarios ansiosos de mi madre por conocer a los nuevos vecinos. "Me dijeron que el hombre es un buen doctor y que su esposa es una decoradora famosa, me resulta raro que estén acá en Forks." Y así era mi mamá enterándose de todo y nunca sabrás como.

-Mama ¿A que ahora vamos a visitar los vecinos?- dije mirando el reloj. Eran las tres y la verdad si fuera por mi ya estaría con Edward… no entiendo lo que me pasa ósea, no lo conozco ni nada, bueno si hoy lo conocía bien y me caía bien bueno pero ahora ni sabía mucho de él y sentía como si lo único que quisiera hacer fuera estar a su lado y conocerlo mejor, me moría de ganas por saber por qué Emmet su hermano y Rose su prima salían, que no eran parientes sanguíneos ¿o qué? En verdad eso era lo que menos me interesaba me estaba muriendo por saber cosas de él.

- Ahora mismo, ve sacando la torta yo voy por tu padre.- dijo con entusiasmo, si había algo que le gustara más a mi mamá que cambiar de hobbies era su vida social, todavía seguía en contacto con amigas de la primaria.

Saque la torta pesando en todos los problemas y todas las cosas lindas que había causado esa simple torta. Sentí curiosidad por saber cómo serian los otros Cullen, Edward, Rose y Emmet había parecido geniales (En especial Edward) ¿Cómo serán los otros miembros de la familia Cullen?

**.:oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo:.**

Cuando mamá toco el timbre de la casa, salió un hombre de veintimuchos o treinta pocos que podría ser tranquilamente un modelo o un actor de Hollywood.

-Hola – dijo mi mamá con jovialidad- Soy Renné, el es Charlie- dijo señalando a papá – Y ella es Bella- dijo señalándome a mi.- Somos los vecinos de al lado y le trajimos un regalo de bienvenida.- termino la frase con una gran sonrisa en espera de la respuesta del hombre que debía ser el padre de todos, lo que no entendía es como una persona tan joven podría ser padre de ya adolecentes de mi edad.

- Pasen, pasen. No se debieron a ver molestado, yo soy Carlisle Cullen, mi esposa debe estar a punto de llegar, se fue a ver las nuevas casas que tiene que decorar como debe ser ya obvio es decoradora de interiores, y tu Bella- dijo Carlisle- tengo 5 adolecentes en mi casa casi de tu misma edad que apuesto que te vas a llevar de diez.

-¿Cinco?- dijo con curiosidad Reneé. – Yo casi no puedo solo con mi trabajo y Bella por eso ella casi siempre es independiente de ella misma ya que Charlie y yo nunca estamos.

-Sí, cuando eran chiquitos causaban uno que otro problema, y en ese entonces Esme, mi esposa se quedaba a cuidarlos pero ahora que son grandes, Esme siguió trabajando.-dijo con orgullo de sus hijos- Y ahora enserio pasen

Pasamos a la sala de estar, antes con los Marks íbamos a menudo a la casa y ya sabía que era grande pero con la decoración de los Cullen se veía totalmente diferente, elegante y se veía más grande, con todas sus cosas daba la sensación que podría vivir un famoso tranquilamente. Me acerque al Señor Cullen para darle la torta.

-Espero que le guste es torta de chocolate- dije con una sonrisa

- A nosotros nos encanta, y mis hijos se la van a devorar más rápido de lo que piensas.- dijo con ternura, cuando se escucho una puerta abriéndose- esa debe ser Esme.

Vi como una rubia impresionantemente hermosa entraba por la puerta debía tener más o menos la misma de edad que Carlisle, le sonrío a su marido y le dio un beso en la mejilla como Charlie solía hacer con Reneé.

-Ellos son los Swam nuestros vecinos de al lado trajeron una torta de chocolate, el es Charlie, Renné y Bella- dijo señalando a cada uno a medida que decía nuestros nombres.

-Hola- dijo con un tono maternal, lleno de alegría.- Mil gracias por la torta no debieron molestarse ahora mismo ahoga café, Bella ahora mismo llamó a mis hijos te van adorar son todos unos santos o aunque sea eso me hacen creer- dijo entre risas contagiándonos a todos.

Ella se fue y volvió con cinco chicos adolecentes, de los cuales tres ya los conocía. Edward me dedico una sonrisa torcida y un guiño de ojo diciéndome con la mirada que me haga la que no lo conozco.

-Hola – dije yo- soy Bella un gusto conocerlos.

Antes que nadie dijera nada Edward respondió.

-Hola yo soy Edward, ella es Rosaline y Jasper nuestros primos y Alice y Emmet mis hermanos.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Bella- dijo le que se llamaba Alice con mucho entusiasmo.- sé que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas.

-Vayan a la habitación de los chicos que es la que tiene mas lugar a charlar mientras nosotros nos quedamos acá, en un segundo les llevo un poco de torta.- dijo atentamente Esme

-La torta seguro que les va a encantar Bella la hizo y es muy buena cocinera-dijo Reneé logrando que me sonroje.

-Entonces Bellita ya te ganaste mi corazón- dijo Emmet con emoción contenida por comer la torta cosa que me causo mucho.

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Edward y todos nos dirigimos a la habitación que era de los chicos, era definitivamente grandiosa, era muy grande con decoraciones blancas y negras, una de las camas era negra la otra era azul y la otra era verde manzana, y era tan hermosa la decoración que al compararla con mi habitación sentí como a mi habitación se le bajaba el autoestima xD.

-Bueno de que podemos hablar- Dijo Rose para entablar una conversación.

-Cuéntanos sobre nuestros nuevos compañeros- dijo Alice entusiasmada

-Bueno no somos tantos dentro del curso y solo somos un curso y no se hay de todo un poco en personalidades, pero no sabría decirles chicos ya que es muy diferente mi opinión a la de otras personas.-dije como si nada.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Hay alguna tonta?- Pregunto Rose con un tono de voy a matar a todo el mundo.

-Sí, yo diría que sí, son medio tontas quieren ser porristas solo para llamar la atención, sin tener la mínima flexibilidad ni saber hacer una sola voltereta.-dije con una sonrisa

- Ya me lo debí esperar siempre hay alguien así en las escuelas, en mi escuela anterior había una pelirroja teñida que no sabía nada de volteretas creo que ni siquiera sabía deletrear algunas cosas bien y quería ser la capitana de la porristas, ja quien se cree ósea yo como capitana de las porristas sabia hacerme un montón de volteretas mortales y deletrear perfectamente y ella pensaba que solo moviendo el culo se iba a llevar a todos los chicos.-dijo Rose con enojo.- ¿Tu Bella eres buena haciendo ese tipo de cosas? Tienes buen físico.-apunto, yo me sonroje cosa no extraña mientras los chicos hablaban de entra al equipo de rugby y Edward me miraba cada segundo.

-En realidad puedo, hace dos años podía hacer dos vueltas en el aire, y prácticamente se deletrear- dije riéndome con las chicas- pero solo lo sé dar vueltas por que en los veranos iba a destreza pero ya sabes eso es para boludear y tienes toda un colchón abajo para que no te hagas nada y la verdad aunque puedo o mejor dicho podía hacerlo soy medio torpe no creo poder hacerlo sin sufrir humillación.

- Tonterías apuesto que con nuestra ayuda podrás lograrlo.- Dijo Alice con una expresión de ideando un plan.

-Pero, no me gusta mucho eso… no se ofendan creo que ustedes son la excepción pero la mayoría son zorras y huecas, y sabes aunque no sea no me gusta dar esa impresión- dije en tono tranquila.

-AYYY bella por favor por nosotras aunque ayúdanos a practicar- dijo Rose mientras Alice ponía un puchero letal. No sé cómo, aunque casi ni las conocía me rendí sobre el puchero de Alice.

-Ok, pero solo las ayudo a practicar aunque no creo ni siquiera que necesite mi ayuda.

Rose y Alice chocaron la manos mientras sonreían.

-¿Ya te engatusaron Bella? Yo pensé que lograrías una mejor resistencia.-dijo Edward dedicando una sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón se desbocara y en ese momento estaba tan tonta que casi le respondo una estupidez por suerte una persona tocando la puerta como un milagro interrumpió mi humillación.

-Chico acá esta la torta, por cierto Bella esta deliciosa.- Dijo Esme mientras miraba donde podía dejar la bandeja lo más lejos de Emmet.

-Gracias – dije con un leve rubor.

-Eso de si esta rica lo decido yo- dijo Emmet haciendo una ridícula posición de superhéroe.

Cuando Esme dejo la torta en la cama y se retiro con una sonrisa de cariño, Emmet literalmente se lanzo hacia la torta por poco se cae encima de Edward y entre risas Edward le pega.

Los chicos y yo agarramos un pedazo de torta cada uno, Emmet ya iba por el cuarto me pregunto cómo puede comer tan rápido.

-Estoy enamorado de ti Bella, cásate conmigo y hazme muchas tortas como esta.- dice Emmet arrodillado.

- Me parece que tienes competencia Rose- dijo Jasper riendo mientras comía un poco mas de torta

Yo simplemente miro a Emmet con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Y si simplemente le paso la receta a Rose Emmet?- digo en tono burlón- Me da miedo sacarle su pareja a Rose.- digo con miedo fingido.

-Bueno –dice Emmet- si lo decís así, no quiero que seas asesinada por mi muñequita.- Mientras Rose se hace la ofendida todos nos empezamos a reír por la ridícula escena.

Bueno. Ya la tuvieron demasiado a Bella déjenos a nosotros estar con ella un rato- dice Edward con una sonrisa tratándome en broma como el juguete preferido de todos.

-Quédatela un rato tu Eddie tengo que arreglar unas cosas con mi muñequita- dice con sonriendo mientras se besa con Rose.

-Y yo con mi Jazz- dice Alice.

-Bueno me pareces que te quedas conmigo- dice Edward y sonrió como tonta por la sola idea de estar con él a solas. "Pareces una niña enamorada no lo conoces Bella" me dice mi subconsciente pero me reprocho a mi misma diciendo dime algo que no sepa.

-Te parece bien si vamos a la terraza- pregunta con una mirada curiosa yo asiento con la cabeza sin que poder decir nada.

El me lleva a través de las distintas habitación, mientras yo callada me dejo llevar pensando en lo tonta que me debo estar viendo, con la sonrisa tonta y la mirada de enamora, soy tan obvia que no me sorprendería que mis pupilas se agrandaran en forma de corazones y me empiece babear ahí no más. Está bien exagero pero estoy actuando como una tonta y por más que quiera dejar de serlo no puedo.

Edward me saca de mis pensamientos sacudiéndome.

-Bella, Bella.- cuando lo miro deja de decir mi nombre- Te quedaste en shock ¿o qué?- dice en tono burlón, tomándome el pelo.

-No, Eddie – dije para rebatir- solo estaba pensando.

- Me pregunto en qué.- dice con en un suspiro mas para si mismo que para mi.

-No te imaginas…- digo

- Entonces cuéntame, ábreme tu cabeza.-

-¿A un desconocido? ¡Nunca!- digo bromeando.

-Eyy- se hace el ofendido- Te salve la vida y te ayude con las bolsas.

- Bueno lo admito por lo de las bolsas debería contarte- digo entre risas y su melodiosa risa me acompaña- pero yo hice una rica rica torta eso vale más-

-No, no vale, Emmet se la comió toda.-

-Tendré que hacer otra-

-La devorare con gusto.- Dice con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro- y además de sus artes culinarias ¿En que más es buena la dulce damisela?-Obviamente me sonrojo, no tanto pero lo suficiente para que se note en mi blanca piel.

-En literatura como te dije antes y en biología ¿Y usted fuerte caballero?- repito el tono "formal" que él hizo.

- Y bueno, Rugby, toco el piano, la guitarra y compongo el ritmo de canciones.-Me dice con tono de fanfarrón pero no le sigo el juego por la emoción.

- ¿en serio compones? yo sé tocar la guitarra también.-.

-Entonces tendremos que hacer una banda, pero tu cantas soy horrible, y hacer la letra también eso soy horrible.-

-Me parece que para hacer una banda tenemos que ser mas de dos, y dime ¿me enseñas a tocar el piano?-

- Si tu respondes unas preguntas con sinceridad.-

-Ok ¿Cuáles?

-¿Alguna vez escribiste una canción?-

-S-s-si- dijo tartamudeando ya que es la primera vez que se lo decía a otra persona, ni siquiera a Ángela se lo dije nunca.

-¿Cuántas exactamente?- Sabia perfectamente la cantidad exacta pero no me anima a decírselo, "Dale estás loca por él, aunque sea confía en él ¿no?" Gracias subconsciente, por primera vez en el día tienes razón, ¿Por qué tenias que tener razón justo en esto?.

- yo que se mas de dos probablemente jajaja – respondo dudando si confiar o no.

-Ya tenemos nuestro principio, seremos una buena banda mientras cantes bien, sos el tipo de chica que da la sensación que escribe lindas canciones- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa y enserio no podía descifrar si estaba hablando en serio o si era broma.

- ¿Lo dices de enserio Edward?-

-Claro que si, ¿Por qué no?-

- Por primero no soy tan buena guitarrista, no canto bien y probablemente mis canciones sean un asco así que a menos que la banda se llame "no son buenos pero mira el chico esta bueno" no creo que funcione.- dije con una sonrisa, pero ahí cai en mis palabras, le dije que estaba bueno, por dios que no se haya dado cuenta.

-Así que ¿Estoy bueno?- dijo acercándose a mí.

-Emm humm es que… Emm- decía sin saber bien la respuesta y el estaba demasiado cerca con un solo movimiento lo podría besar y eso me emociono y al mismo tiempo me asusto, está bien nunca bese a nadie, bueno si pero no cuenta solo en juego de botella que bese a Mike y la otra ronda a Jacob.

Pero un beso de verdad nunca, el se iba acercando mas y mas y yo no sabía qué hacer… ¿Impedirlo? ¿Apurarlo?...

**Muajajajajjaja lo deje en mejor momento Muajajajajajaja**

**¿Lo besara? ¿Se alejara? ¿Qué pasara? **

**Lo veremos en próximo capitulo de "nuevos vecinos " siga sintonizando el canal fanfiction xD si lo se estoy muy loca espero que les haya gustado **

**Xoxoxoxo**

**Sunamy :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**O NUEVOS VECINOS **

**Cap. 4: Tarde de chicas**

**: O lo he retomado, jaja no hay ninguna excusa sinceramente lo deje a un lado pero bue lo voy a seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada… em leí los caps anteriores y había ciertos (muchos) errores de ortografía y de redacción XD pero como ha pasado un año y soy toda una chica nueva (?) me di cuenta y los cambie así que ahora está más bonito para leerlo**

**SUMMARY: Bella vuelve de sus vacaciones, pero cuando vuelve se encuentra con algunas que cambiaron, nuevos vecinos, nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos. ¿Qué hará el destino para juntarlos?**

…Pero un beso de verdad nunca, el se iba acercando mas y mas, y yo no sabía qué hacer… ¿Impedirlo?, ¿Apurarlo?...

Me di cuenta que no podía besar a alguien que apenas conocía, no valía la pena hacerlo bueno el si valía la pena pero no ahora que recién lo conocía hace un día pero no se me ocurrió ninguna manera de evitarlo y además yo aunque no debería lo quería.

-Chicos se acaba la torta- dijo Esme con dulzura desde lejos.

Nos separamos inmediatamente mientras esperábamos que Esme apareciera.

-Ahh estaban aquí, queda muy poca torta Emmet se la quiere devorar toda, mejor apúrense. Bella te quedo exquisita.-dijo mientras mí ya notable rubor crecía por el cumplido.

-Gracias Esme- dije sonriente.

Esme se retiro mientras Edward me miraba como si no me entendiera.

-Perdón- dijo rompiendo el silencio- apenas nos conocemos y me deje llevar por el momento, te juro que nunca antes lo había hecho no sé que me paso de verdad lo siento.

-Está bien, no paso nada- dije sonriendo a pesar de todo aunque me alegrara por que Esme hubiera aparecido pero una parte muy adentro me reprochaba por no haberlo apurado y ganado ese beso.-Dale, vayamos por la torta.

Edward parecía un poco avergonzado y estábamos en un clima tenso entonces antes de entrar al comedor como los demás le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió para romper el hielo.

-Luego quiero seguir pero yo preguntándote cosas tengo mucha curiosidad sobre algunas cosas.

Edward me sonrió y entramos apenas Alice me vio salto arriba mío mientras decía cosas sin sentido como domingo, ropa, Port Ángeles, comprar.

-Alice tranquilízate y explícate- dije tranquila y confundida.

-Falta solo un mes para las clases y quiero ir de compras para llevar ropa nueva son las cinco tenemos poco tiempo quiero ir a Port Ángeles para no perder tiempo y seguir comprando todo el mes y no conozco bien y tu mamá me dijo que me acompañes que en un rato va ella a abrir su local pero que nosotras vállanos yendo a comprar cosas.- dijo sin respirar acompañado de grititos de emoción.

- Pero… pero Alice a mi no me gusta ir de compras-

Alice y Rose me miraron con cara de horror.

-¿Cómo que no te gusta ir de compra Bella? Dale te divertirás con nosotras además necesitamos una guía ya que nunca hemos ido a Port Ángeles, Por fis Bells nos divertiremos.-dijo Rose y para terminar su discurso Alice puso una carita de cachorrito mojado que me dejo sin palabras.

-Bueno. Está bien vamos.- termine cediendo con mala cara.

-¿Vamos en mi coche o quieren ir en otro?- dije mientras salíamos casi corriendo mientras Alice saltaba.

- Con ese chevy no llegaremos nunca-dijo Alice- Vayamos en Porsche 911 turbo.-dijo como una madre orgullosa.

-Eyy no ofendas a mi auto que tiene historia.

-¿Qué historia? ¿La de tu abuelo?- dijo Rose con sarcasmo mientras me miraba con cara desafiadora, me parece que era un juego de la familia ya que ya los había visto así siempre en broma por eso decidí ganar.

-Claro que no, solo un chico lindo que sabe de coches me lo reparo y anda a la perfección.

-Jaque mate- dijo Alice- si hay chicos lindos que sepan de mecánica siempre es Jaque mate-

Nos empezamos a reír por lo tonto que eran nuestros comentarios mientras entrabamos al auto de Alice.

Alice y Rose empezaron a hablar de las cosas que querían comprarse mientras yo les iba diciendo más o menos en que local se podía encontrar en mejor calidad lo que buscaban después de todo yo era la hija de Reneé Swan estaba obligada a saber esas cosas.

Empezaron hablar de los chicos y ya me di cuenta de por donde venia la conversación pero la verdad que igual me sorprendió cuando con la mayor naturalidad Alice me lo pregunto.

-Bella ¿Qué onda de mi hermano? ¿Te gusta?-

-Emm ¿Por qué esta pregunta tan repentina?

-Y es que eso es lo que parece- apunto rose- Lo miras con cara de tonta y el no se queda atrás con su cara de bobo, además que cuando te sonríe te ruborizas.-mierda ahora que digo

-Además- empezó a agregar Alice- cuando volvieron de la terraza estaban ruborizados y como avergonzados de enserio me mata la intriga tengo que saber que paso Aagh mira que si no me respondes vos voy directo a mi hermano y le pregunto de una.

-Ok, les voy a decir la verdad por más que casi no las conozca. Si me gusta y no sé por qué; es encantador, lindo, sincero y demasiado perfecto. Me salvo la vida la noche pasada después me ayudo con las bolsas del supermercado y en un momento nos tratáramos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida pero nunca me gusto nadie así, en realidad nunca me gusto nadie y me aterra y es raro y no tengo ni la más remota idea de que hacer o como actuar.

-Awww tierna- dijo con una expresión en la cara como si acabara de leerle un poema mientras Rose se reía delicadamente como solo ella podía.

-No es para que se rían ni para que me traten de tiernas, Aagh no se qué hacer-dije frustrada.

-No te frustres, yo me rio porque te entiendo sé que es pasar por eso, imagínate que Emmet es casi mi primo y vive en mi misma casa fue difícil hacer entenderlo a todos y que no haya miradas feas es imposible pero lo amo y se todo lo que sentís, el me vuelve loca.

-Eso, una pregunta ¿Cómo es su historia? O sea no es tu primo de sangre por lo que tengo entendido pero ¿Cómo es?

-Yo te explico- dijo Alice- Yo soy la melliza de Edward por si no te diste cuenta y Emmet es mi hermano mayor. Cuando Ed y yo teníamos dos años nuestros padres murieron en accidente automovilístico. Ellos eran Brandon Masen, muy reconocidos en todas partes doctores especializados, vivíamos en una ciudad grande y cuando quedamos en el orfanato apenas se entero Esme y Carlisle vinieron y nos adoptaron sin dudarlo. Esme siempre fue estéril y Carlisle y mi padre que también se llamaba Edward eran muy buenos amigos ya que eran compañeros de la universidad. Siempre nos trataron como hijos verdaderos, siempre nos quisieron como hijos y eso es algo que siempre se lo voy agradecer a Esme que es como una mamá para mi e hiso tanto por nosotros como impedir que nos separaran.

-Bueno, supongo que es mi turno de contar mi historia- dijo Rose- yo también como te habrás dado cuenta soy la melliza de Jasper y mi mamá murió en el parto, todos que la conocían me contaron que era testaruda y quería tenernos en su casa sin doctores como a la antigua lo que ella no sabía era que éramos dos, cuando ya no pudo resistir mas por el dolor y llego el doctor y el dijo muy bien ahora el otro, se re sorprendió y bueno el esfuerzo que le quedaba lo uso para que yo naciera. Mi mama era la hermana de Esme lo que me hace su sobrina y ella es mi única imagen de madre y Carlisle siempre fue mi única imagen de padre porque apenas se dio cuenta que estaba solo mi papá se esfumo todavía no se si seguirá vivo, vagando por ahí.

No sabía que decir, yo en comparación de sus vidas me iba demasiado bien. Me daba cuenta lo buenas personas que eran Carlisle y Esme para adoptarlos a todos y ser como sus padres.

-Lo-lo-siento mucho.- Dije titubeando.

-No hay nada por que disculparse- dijo Alice- A veces las cosas pasan por algo y no me imaginaria mi vida sin Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, y sin esta loca obvio- dijo por ultimo señalando a Rose.

Las dos rieron, se notaba que tenían lazos muy fuertes no solo como amigas si no también como hermanas.

-Pero no siempre estuvimos así, no estábamos juntos. Jasper y yo siempre fuimos a un internado cristiano que fue donde estudio nuestra mamá toda su vida, hasta que cumplimos 13 y quisimos acercarnos más a nuestra familia mientras los melli y Emm estaba con Carlisle y Esme mudándose de acá para allá, a Esme le encanta viajar y a Carlisle complacerla por eso terminamos acá; una opción y un ¿Por qué no?

-Y así encontramos a nuestras almas gemelas que nunca nos dimos cuenta porque nunca nos veíamos y por suerte papá y mamá lo tomaron bien –finalizo Alice con una gran sonrisa mientras bajábamos del auto buscando nuestro primer destino.

Entramos a Pieres a comprar joyería que les gustaron, a toda moda para comprar chucherías, por distintas tiendas de ropa donde se compraron desde vestidos hasta jeans ajustados que les quedaban hermosos, también se compraron un conjunto cada una con lo que usarían el primer día de clases y muy a mi pesar también me compraron uno a mí.

Ya eran las 8 de la tarde cuando decidimos irnos a casa sin haber visitado ni la mitad de los locales ya que prácticamente Alice nos hacia probar toda la ropa que se encontraba en cada tienda.

Llegamos y nos encontramos con Charlie y Reneé en la casa de las chicas parecía que todos íbamos a comer juntos esta noche y al final mamá se había quedado hablando así que no había abierto todavía su preciado local de ropa pero seguro mañana a primera hora estaba ahí.

Daba la sensación que Carlisle y Esme se estaban volviendo muy buenos amigos de mis padres por la manera que se miraban con cada vez más confianza, y más porque mi mama había dejado su amor en Port Ángeles por ellos.

-Que bien que ya llegaron, hoy comemos todos juntos hay lasaña.

-Yum –dijo Alice- que rico ma, vos siempre pasándote con la comida.

-¿Qué tal la pasaron chicas?-pregunto Reneé

-Re bien, compramos muy pocas cosas igual- dijo Rose mientras yo la mirada con cara de me estas jodiendo.

-Ah te la podes llevar cuando quieras queridas, total me encanta que Bella salga de compras.- Mamá iba a pagar por comprometerme a ir de compras.

-Trato señora Swan y prometo devolverá siempre- dijo Alice casi con promesa scout.

-No hay problema con los horarios Alice y por favor dime Reneé me haces sentir muy vieja- dijo entre risas simpáticamente

-Por cierto Reneé-dijo recalcando Reneé-puedo quedarse a dormir hoy Bella, la acabamos de conocer pero nos cae muy bien y nos encantaría poder conocerla mejor quedándonos hablando.

-y ¿Por qué no? Apuesto que a Bella le encanta la idea si Esme no tiene problema.-Dijo mi "querida" mamá mientras organizaba mi vida con Alice, yo solo asentía y sonreía superficialmente mientras los chicos que me acababa de dar cuenta de su presencia al otro lado del comedor se reían| de la situación.

-Obvio que si…- dije con una sonrisa medio verdadera y medio en que me están metiendo espero que Alice no me mate asi que simplemente acepte y cedi esperando que no pasara nada malo.

**Sweifhbewohfpiewhfpoew Se que no actualizaba hace un monton y que sinceramente en el capitulo no es gran cosa pero como que la historia todavía no tiene la trama la historia y es como imposible sacarla rápido pero el prox cap seguro que empieza o yo que se interesarme mas escribir y ponerme mas feliz escribiendo por que siento que es mas interesante jajajajajaj :D**

**Besos suertes en la vida besitos :D**


End file.
